Which Way Will She Fall
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Fanfic: Two potter one life set on road of fame one is forgotten. adopt by vamp... fem harry different name don't own harry potter right belong to j.k
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Which Way Will She Fall

I do not own Harry Potter! This is a fanfic

Chapter 1

Alexandra Eclipse Potter is down right annoyed at the moment, currently spreading out her limbs on the floor listing the injury she had receive from her sire during their all out dueling. From magic, to sharp weapons with or without; anything goes as long as it's nonfatal. She was so close to besting her sire this time but a simple miscalculation had sent her across the room and ended with her sire winning.

"Enough sulking Eclipse, go clean up. Meet me in the hall for in half an hour."

"All right sire. I'll see you in a bit." Picking herself up from the floor with much grace as she could mange in her current state. Eclipse left the dueling room in light hearted and in pain but that was quick to fade away as the injuries quickly heal due to her vampire blood.

Today was one of the most important days to Eclipse. Exactly two years ago today she had meet her sire and were adopted by him today a year ago.

Flash back one year ago

Eclipse had just been kick out of the Potter manor, due to her twin Alexander Henry Potter's seventh birthday party that were held later that evening. Her god father Padfoot were busy with aurora business and had been call away earlier that afternoon, as her uncle Moody was still recovering from the pervious night due to full moon. No one would know of her absent from the party, since the Potter's ever so rarely spoke of her outside of the family and close friends, not many know of her existence as the only daughter of the current Potter bloodline. Eclipse had been blame for Alex end result of a prank that had broken an priceless vase that had belong to their grandmother, not that it couldn't bee fix by magic with a wave of wand, but never the less James had given her an harsh scolding that had lasted for two hours before sending her out the back door and told her not to return for the night.

Not too surprise that James had kick her out of the house more closely similar to the literal term on the day of her sixth day of birth, which her family had forgotten for the fourth time. Eclipse had always known that her parent had favored her twin since birth. The reasons were simple; Alex is a copy of her parent with the midnight unruly hair and tan skin of their father, the emerald green eyes of their mother. For Eclipse look like neither of her parent, her hair were that of silver curtain waves down her back, and her eyes were light shade of blue silver, with pale skin; she was an perfect example of mix race that were carry within the Potter bloodline mix with other race through out the centuries that surface every now and then.

Eclipse were deeply hurt by her father gesture, even if she had no plane to spend the day confined within her room, her friend Zane had invited her to celebrate her birthday in his home. Eclipse had quickly agreed she had met her friend Zane a year ago when he was out hunting. Eclipse remembered that day well, she had been force to leave the house that day due to another one of Alex's prank that she was blame for warn to not be seen by the guess or face dire consequence Eclipse took shelter in the woods near the manor. Eclipse didn't dare to venture far into the woods, for the danger were well know many magical race live within the woods and the non magical race were dangerous predator at night, taking shelter under her favor tree that provide shelter from mother nature and out of guest sight, but the still kept the house within her sight. Eclipse had waited for Selene her basilisk friend to return to her nest from her hunt, she pull out a large wool blanket that the house elf had made for her for such occasion she were extremely grateful to the little bouncing house elf that watch over her.

The party last late into the night Selene had yet to return from her hunt, by now the waxing crescent moon shone brightly in the night sky with the brightly shone stars. Eclipse had tried to identify as many constellations as she could remember from her reading in the Potter's library when a figure steps in front of her. She weren't afraid of the sudden intruder to her silence, the intruder presence had given her a sense of familiarity. Looking up to the figure that wear's exquisite black silk that hide a well tone body of a fighter similar to that of her god father Padfoot, finally meeting the intruder's onyx eye's they were well guarded.

The silence prolong only to be broken when the intruder realize I wouldn't be first to speak. "Why are you out in the woods so late child?"

"It's a beautiful night."

"Surely your sire and dame would be wondering where you were."

"May the night bless your hunts. Would you care to join me to enjoy this beautiful night Nightwalker?" I watch as the Nightwalker before me mask his shock expression with difficulty, though within seconds the shock expression were gone with speed that one wonder if it were ever present.

"Are you not afraid of me, child?"

"I sense no intend of harm from you, unless the laws have change Nightwalker are forbidden to drink from the unwilling. Is it not?"

"You are correct child. May I ask how you know of this information?"

Patting the spot next to me, I waited until the Nightwalker sited next to me did I pointed to the Potter manor that was within sight from the tree. "See that manor? That is the Potter manor, inside it contain a large library that collect many text that can't be found any where. One of my ancestor were Nightwalker such as your self she had kept a rather large journal in her life. I'm sorry if I had offended you in anyway but the journal didn't describe the greeting to one such as your self."

"Child, you are an enigma."

"How so? Um…"

"Zane."

"Is that how you wish for me to address you?"

"Will it be a problem?"

"No."

"You still have yet to answer my question Zane, how am I an enigma?"

My first conversation with Zane last well into the night. Even when the Potter manor's light faded, Zane had kept me company till Selene return, and drift away at dawn promising to return the next night. While too caught up in reminiscing of the past Zane had chosen that moment to stop in front of me. "May the night bless your hunts. Zane you are early the sun had just barley set over the horizon."

"Well I sense that you are out and I did ask you to join me today."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome child, all races values the day of birth of any shall all be cherish and shall not be spent alone."

"You and Selene has always kept me company for that I'm more than grateful."

In response Selene raise her head up _"You are my human." _Selene replied so easily as it explain all.

_"Of courssse I'm your human, just as you are mine my lovely basssilissk." _

"It never cease to amaze me when you interact with snakes. Never the least let us go hold on tightly." Selene hold herself more tightly around my stomach. "I will not be out done by your present to my last birthday." With that Zane drift us away from the Potter manner.

End of Flash Back

To say the party that day was extravagant was an understatement, it was much more lively than that the Potter ever through in the Potter manor and the warmth that it give was much more beyond my regeneration. Everyone was formally dress I was included, for when Zane and I arrive I was immediately lead to a spacious room that now mine. An hour of pamper by more than two women that Zane order to hauled me off and scrub me from head to toe was more or less difficult to not to relax, it was extremely embarrassing to say that I was also dress in a beautiful dark blue gown with silver trim and have my hair done in an intriguing pattern that I didn't realize I have enough hair for not noticing what was going on until Zane begun to waltzing me around a large colorful hall.

That night Zane introduce me to many people who attend to the party, on the stroke of midnight a event that I know would always be one of the happiest memory. For Zane finally confirm my suspicion that he was or the royal line, though I didn't expect for him to be the second prince of the Northern clan of vampires; added to that Zane admit that he was half a century old instead of appear like his appearance of early twenties was willing to adopt me as his daughter. A family that I had wished for was the best birthday present I could have had ever received. A rather large family not every day that you become one of royalty of one of the largest vampire clan in Europe, never the lest I never hesitated to call Zane my sire from that day forth a similar title that has been refuse to James Potter long ago.

Quickly dress I headed toward the hall I knew that sire was trying to out do my birthday present toward him five month ago in February. The party was magnificently plane by sire's family my gift to sire took me month to think of and longer time to forge a silver ring that lace with protective magic from few dangerous wizarding spell mainly use on vampire as well as shielding a vampire from their all time enemy the sunlight. Sunlight may be a hinder toward vampire in battle though that could be ignore by the coming of age, sire are consider young for his age for vampire could easily live past the century and many more depend on the power of the individual sire are by no means weak.

Finally reach to the door that sire was waiting he was dress in black silk that match his hair and eyes, slightly different style than that he usually wore, "sire?"  
"Took you long enough Eclipse, come for guest await." Extending a hand toward me, leading me toward the great hall, through the door were fill with family members and noble of different race excluding few wizards.

"Sire, you have outdone your self."

"Wait till your presents."

The night past quickly as everyone dance the night away in the Casablanca castle of the northern Vampire clan. Everyone enjoy themselves on the dance floor or the variety of food on the table Zane of course found it amusing by trying to arrange a marriage for me thought that end it quickly when I caught him in the middle of a negation. Vampire and they're protectiveness are a different degree when Zane is in the factor, only series of threat were able to stop Zane for making further plans tonight.

Suddenly Zane whisk me away from my current dance partner the changes were not difficult to adapt. "Enjoying your self my dear daughter?"

"After foiling your marriage plans for me, then yes." With hint of amusement that refuse to leave my voice.  
"Come now daughter is a vampire tradition to arrange marriage that can provide for their daughter or at least lessen my job of keeping those unfit out of your distance."

"Sire, you are never one for traditions what change?"

"When I happily adopt you as mine. Your blood sire and dame may not hold the same tradition or care but you are related to me to anything but blood. Though that might change too when I found your several great grandmother with vampire blood turn out to be my very distant aunt, a forgotten family that earn the disapproval of grand father and were blast off the family tree."

"So what does that make you?"

"Still your sire Eclipse, even if you are tire of me you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Never, I will never get tire of you sire, even if you are I'm not going away."

"Then forever then," affection were undeniable in sire voice. "Tell me then did you enjoy the party?"

"Yes I did thank you sire." Tipping my toe with the aid of the high heel shoe, and my sire reading my intention bending down his six foot frame I was able to kiss my sire cheek as show of affection. Changing position of hand to match a waltz as the music begins to sweep the hall with its beauty.

"Tell me child do you wish to begin your training early?"

"Sire aren't I all ready training with you?"

"Yes you are but I was implying your witch training."

"Are there even school that accept a child of seven to attend?"

"In Europe no, but friends of mine in other countries are willing to make a acceptation for you, I wish for you to consider it I can only teach you so much in the ways of wizards and witches and you need a life out side these wall and the walls of the Potter manners."

"What of James and Lily? They would certainly oppose the idea of me being ahead of their precious Alex."

"They had never notice of your absents; forgive me my child but they won't care of your absents."

Zane's words had hurt it reminded me just how much affection that my birth family has show me, but there could be no denying the facts that it is true. "Will there be problem without their consent?"

"No, remember that I'm your sire accepted by magic it self no creature on earth can deny that fact unless by our self willingly without outside influences."

"I'll start packing after tonight, where and which school will I be attending?"

"To start off you'll be attending school of Kazuko in Japan know for its music, culture, and potion; then I think Atlantis some where in the Bermuda Triangle know for its exotic fruits as well as some of the most powerful and oldest wards; When you finally decide to return perhaps Athena school of witches?"

"Why do I get the feeling that all three of the schools are all girls' boarding school? Also isn't it tradition that a person only attend one school?"

"You are right that all three schools are girls only boarding school and for my benefit that there are no male with in miles of the unknown location of deserted islands not even I know where there are located, and if any male tries to go in they are automatically knock unconscious isn't it grand."

The enthusiasms are unmistakable in each of Zane's words. "Sire I think you are a bit more over protective than normal but I'll still agree to attend the school, but you still have yet to answer the number of school you listed."

"Ah… well… I mention that I adopted a very talent daughter, I was looking for a school for you and some how the three head mistress made an arrangement themselves to prove which school are better, the friendly rivalry are a bit extreme some time they all friendly and they are not people that I can say no to."

"Your ex-girl friends?"

"Well no but… ok yes they are and they are very demanding and are forces to be reckon with when joining force."

"I see." With difficulty I mange to suppress my laugher that threaten to escape, Zane seem to pick up my amusement and settle with a pout.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two Years Later

Some where in London hidden by magic conflict arose from one persistent headmaster know as Albus Dumbledore.

"I refuse Albus, no force on earth will ever make me submit my self to the fate such as which you are proposing!"

"Severus my boy in few year time young Alex would be in Hogwarts as it's only fit that he is taught by the best. Severus you are the youngest potion master and continue to hold the title till this day certainly you will need to pass down the art."

"Flattery will get you no where with me Albus. I refuse to teach the fine art of potion making to those who have no respect for it. Loopy escort the head master out."

An house elf pop in to do as he was told.

Albus Dumbledore was left with no choice, for he knew when he sees a losing battle. "Then Severus I call the debt that your grand father owes me, it shall be repay by your service as Hogwarts potion professor till the time that Alex Potter has graduated upon the year of his completion of the school."

"Fine then! But the moment the term ends in the ninth year the debt will be paid."

"Well then I'll see you on September first, but plane for the class plane is due this on August 10. Good day Severus, and welcome to the member of the staff."

As soon as one Albus Dumbledore were escorted out of the Prince property, string of curse and profanity escape from one angry potion master, the colorful language could made any heavy sailor proud as the muggle saying apply.

With Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore left the Prince manor with a much lighter heart as he was able to get the world renounce potion master Severus Snap into teaching Alexander Potter the boy who live. Even though Alex won't be attending Hogwarts in a few years time it was never too soon to plane ahead. Now he have to think of was what too get the boy for his birthday the day after tomorrow, he would need to fire call a lot of people today if he were to go with the intend to teach the boy magic he need to waver the under age magic and get the boy a wand.

Back in the Prince Manor

After much destroy furniture, window, and painting, as well as many things that once flourish the room is now deem un-repairable.

Severus Snap need to think of the next course of action it was his father amusement to buy candy and Albus Dumbledore to call it as a debt that now he had to repay for. As ridicules as it was his grand father had accepted the condition and he doesn't want to leave the favor unpaid as Dumbledore could call for something much more difficult to repaid.

The problem now is that his father who all thought to be a muggle was not too far from fact, he was without magical ability but he did carry vampire blood within him. That little fact came to surface on his seventeenth birthday when he was granted his inheritance, although he had no problem with the vampire blood and the weakness that comes with it the gain out weight the negative effect as long as he stay away from public in day light as the sun give him grief of headache for any period of time. Now that he is expected to site through meal with the entire Hogwart population he need to hide that weakness as he had no intention of making his herity a public knowledge.

Luckily he thought of his friend Zane Casablanca who is third in line for the throne of the largest European vampire clan had no interest in politic what so ever unless it directly involve him, no one can denied his brilliance in the matter after knowing him. And no one can denied that he is a great friend and allied as well a proud owner of a protection ring crafted to protect its wear from sunlight.

Thank Merlin that he remember the invitation from Zane for his family gather that was sent to him last week. He have to ask Zane where he can purchase one on his own or borrow it for he never seen such artifact anywhere, he just hope that Zane is willing to part with it he remember that it had been a gift for his birthday few years back as many time as he had seen him the ring was ever presence on his finger proudly display.

AN:

To those that had read this story and has taken an interest in it, I wish to make it know that this have been interned to be humors and maybe slight romance later on. Pair have yet to be decide it, if there is a preference leave a note.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Zane,_

_ Your daughter has made herself quite at home as well as her basilisk Selene interesting choice of pet. Eclipse had gained a new pet name 'Yuzuki' must say very fitting her best friend Miyako suggested and now no one willing to call Eclipse anything else since is difficult to pronounce. Yuzuki has also bonded with a two tail cat name 'Yu', daughter of the school ground's guardian; I assure you she is quite gentle. _

_Headmistress of Kazuko,_

_Mu_

_Zane,_

_ Yuzuki has excelled quickly after spending last year learning the fundamental we decided to allow her to skip to the fourth year. Her potion art are skill enough to challenge my potion master, perhaps she shall take test for her potion master when she return?_

_Mu_

_Zane,_

_ Yuzuki wish for me to warn you that she has passed her require basic seduction class with the sixth year. She is now on her way to Atlantis; she is this year graduate class aluminum with highest grades in potion, music, tea ceremony, dance, and care in magical creatures. There are few other courses she has taken but she is just slightly more than average in those she is willing to pursuit her perfection in those. _

_Mu_

"Mu how dare you corrupt my daughter why wasn't I inform of the seduction class now what do I do?!"

"And pray tell what in the world could have caused you to make that sound, and embarrassing your self?"

"Mu…She corrupted my daughter, why of all art seduction?" I could hear snicker through out the room. "Is not funny my daughter has been corrupted, now what am I going to do with all of those marriage proposal that will flood the castle?!"

"Zane she is not even of age yet stop being so dramatic of a ten year old child."

"But Sev…"

"Enough, now you mention that there is something that helps me with my sun problem for beginning to my position in Hogwarts."

"Oh right my daughter recently sent me this recipe and samples since it works I have our potion master begin commission the potion, but were short on hand and we are willing to share the profit between clans if you could send some of the Snape clan to help train up our potions knowledge."

"You are trying to sway me to believe that your adopted daughter has solved a problem that has plague vampires for century's can be solved by her mere potion skill? Your daughter is not even half century old."

"Now Snape genius can't be mark by the passing of time." Throwing a bottle toward a black dressed man, "why don't you try it out yourself?"

Snape POV

The hour has just past the midnight as the moon rise high into the eerie sky. As I drift closer to the Casablanca castle I heard a wretch scream that cause most of guard to drift to the main room. The sight was amusing to see one of the most proud noble vampire one who I consider to be my friend to scream due to a mere parchment in his hand unable to resist. "And pray tell what in the world could have caused you to make that sound, and embarrassing your self?"

The answer was more confusing than the question as always Zane is gifted to annoy me only other living existence that cause me the same problem is that vile Potter and Black, I have no time to ponder on the mystery as I'm short on time to find solution for my sunlight problem cursed blood debt. Oh well.

Strangely the potion '_Solar Defense'_ actually solve the problem that plague created by Zane mysterious daughter. Some of the ingredients that were use create a unusual combination that aren't usually even attempt, and some of the ingredients are difficult to get hold of without certain danger attach. Eclipse Casablanca a mystery indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Potter Manor **

Almost ten year has pass since the fall of Lord Voldemore. Two clocked figure emerge in Godric Hollows slowly moving toward the Potter Manor.

"Prongs get down here!" One of the figure emerge from the traveling clocke bellows.

Another figure could be heard jumping down the stairs. Quickly crossing the room embracing his long time friend reuniting the infamous or famous Madra depending on which side of the prank you end on by them. "Padfoot! Moony! Merlin it's been too long, I see that you guys finally finish running mission for the Order." Gesturing for his friends to take a seat near the fire place, "Wicky bring a bottle of fire whisky for three and some snacks, and ready the guest rooms."

A house elf pop into the room and just as quick poping back out with the drink and snack poping in seconds later.

The three men spend the night indulging in fire whisk and exchange event of last ten years. Until they fell asleep on the couch or a least two out of three did while one other made his way to the well know guest room before falling asleep on the newly made bed.

The next day

Moony Madura's resident werewolf was first to awoke to the smell of house elf setting breakfast, enhances werewolf five senses come in handy in time such as these once in awhile. Eating the breakfast that were set on the table, not soon after the rest of the Madras joins in to consume the irresistible food on the table.

Curious Remus ask half way through breakfast consuming his food in a more sedate speed, "James where is Lily, Alex, and Eclipse?"

Looking up James swallow with some difficulty before replying, "Lily and Alex left early this morning to Diagon Ally to purchase supplies for Hogwarts."

Sirius finally joining the conversation asked before Remus could, "What about Eclipse?"

James face darkens some what went unnoticed by Sirius though not Remus, "She didn't receive any letter, likely a squib. A disgrace to the Potter line a squib can you believe it?!"

Remus who had seen Eclipse done her accidental magic quite often when she was a child know for a fact that she couldn't be a squib. Sensing the tension in the room Remus excuse himself to find Eclipse who he look after even if Sirius is her actual god father while he is Alex's.

Remus made his way to the Northern wings of the Potter manor the more secludes area furthest away where Eclipse room located. The further he walk the lest portraits he see though some of the painting are priceless including the four of founders of Hogwarts, he had suspected that it had been there for many generations, he remember James said that he try to move the portraits to the main room of the house but the painting stuck to the wall no amount of spell could of have taken it down. Finally stopping before a portrait of a herd of Unicorn and sprits under the full moon, which Eclipse painted her self when I ask once 'who painted since there was no signature?'

Before I could say the pass word few house elf pop in beside me, I recognize a Potter head house elf and few other that often look after Eclipse when she was a child. Instead of saying the password to gain entrance I was more curious to why the house elf's are here, "Why are you all here?"

The head of the house reply in perfect speech he learn to please the pervious Potter mistress, "We have been waiting a long time to once again enter mistress room, she had order us not to enter until you have come before her door."

Fearing the worst Remus quickly shouted, "Moonlight Chase Goddess of Hunt." The portrait quickly swung open. Rush his way in the house elf's quickly follows.

I had fear the worst when I heard of Eclipse order to the house elf's she had always prefer to clean her own room yet she had never forbade house elf's entrance to her room without my company. Once I enter her room the first thing I smell were room full of dust yet Eclipse scent were faint, like she had not been there in a long time. Opening her closet and draws there were barely anything in them nothing but a few dress, shirts and pants. Nothing that could indicate a person had ever live in the room. All of the books that I had given her are gone as well as few others.

I look around the house elf's were doing much the same they found nothing more than I had. Loopy head of the house elf draw the same conclusion as I had. He made his way toward me with sadness in his eyes like other house elf in the room. He handed me a letter, "Perhaps this will explain, she left this the day she give us her order."

I open the letter while trying to calm myself to be concurrent enough to read:

_To whom this letter may concern:_

_ This letter may have written a day ago, a week ago, a month ago, or perhaps a year or two?__Moony you must have been the one to open this letter first, no matter how long it had been unless you are unable then it must have been Pad. _

_ I have written this letter behind for those who had care for me, I had chosen this path just as Dumbledore chosen my brother as the one who live condemn me to the life I had. For many ways I'm grateful for I'm not raise as spoiled as my brother._

_ Mark my word one day I'll return to claim my right, righting the wrong that have been brought by ignorance. Moony I know to other it may seem to be word of a jealous child or a child's dream but it's not. Just as I know you Moony, you know its not. _

_ Pad just as I love Moony you both are still my god father. You may have not seen as much as Moony but you still my godfather. I asked that you keep this letter a secret just as Moony would._

_Sincerely,_

_ Eclipse C-Potter_

I could not believe that Eclipse is gone, the letter dated four years ago. Yet her parent own blood didn't even realize. Anger roll off me in waves just how dense were Lily and James to forget their own flesh and blood, living being for four years yet not notice that she was gone. I wanted to punch James and start yelling at him to amend his mistake and to find Eclipse. But just as Eclipse want it to remain a secret I would promise her at least that much for it's her matter to settle.

Leaving the house elf's that start their cleaning ritual to clean their mistress room. The title that the house elf's had refer to Eclipse puzzle's me, to refer a member of a house they serve as master or mistress they are either head of the house or heir to the house. Eclipse couldn't have been heir could she? She was born after Alex.

Making my way back to the main wings of Potter Manor I first saw Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Sire;

I had ask Mistress Mu to for-warn you of my study in certain class I had realize that you may not approve but I thought that the class may be useful and it was require for graduation. Anyway I had safely arrived at Atlantis, the view is breath taking. Still I miss you, I wish you could be here with me. Well the classes is only 3 year course, I'll try to finish early so I can return soon.

As for the item you ask me, I have completed and is contain in the black box, taking the potion often is quite annoying since it taste worst than it smell. From the description of your friend I had chosen a slight intricate design to entwine with the ruin. Like your ring it will protect him from sunlight, as well as some of more harmful spell against vampire, and from powerful potion explosion when working with some of more violent ingredients. Though it escapes me why a vampire of Snap clan would choose such bright color gem stone, I thought that the Snape clan was notorious for their attachment to dark color?

Anyway the red box contain the necklace that grandma ask me to make to match her dress. It would identify many potion or poison and will let the wear known know of its presence, but the necklace have to have at least a drop of the potion or poison prior to recognize for future reference.

The brown box contain few potion ingredient I found here I thought uncle John might like it. The painting is for aunty Eilis. And the hair clip in the purple box is for cousin Rue. The blue box is for uncle Jeanette it might keep him entertains for a wile, I think is a phoenix egg I founded in a ruin a while ago where I was studying.

Last but not least the green box is yours sire, I just learn how to make the unique wine native to the island, I added a few touches. Very careful though is quite strong the professor woke only yesterday after trying the wine the few days before he may not be a vampire but he is a wine master so it might be quite potent even to a vampire. He said it was good so I though you might like a try. Enjoy.

Love, Eclipse

Leave it to Eclipse to send so many things at once. "Eclipse send a few presents." As soon as the word were out of my mouth my family were in the room like most of the time whenever Eclipse send letters she send presents for the family, as usual Ii end up passing them out.

"Oh the child out has done her self. The necklace is just lovely." I saw mother wearing a silver necklace that web around her neck in the center was a lavender amethyst. Mother was right it was beautiful and everyone in the room have to agree.

Jeanette was closely examining the egg that he had just taken out of the box leave it to my daughter to feed Jeanette's obsession. The other were also quite happy playing with their gifts. Now to complete my revenge.

Snape POV

Those insufferable brats ruin yet another potion wasting difficult harvest ingredients. I need to spend several more years teaching them wasting my time. At least the mail this morning form Zane are a help some what, notifying me that the ring is complete at least now I don't have to take that dreadful potion every morning, useful as it maybe it taste terrible.

Some how I have feeling of uneasiness the ever since I receive the letter I wonder if Zane have done something to do with it.

Later that day

I should of have known that Zane have a twisted sense of humor and quite revengeful that bloody ring is sparkly white and accept glamour of any kind. Without much of a choice once again opening the box this time residing to my fate, place the ring over my finger. A note was inside the box

'_I don't know what happen but it's unlikely that anyone in Snape clan would want a ring that is sparkly white. The crystal will change color to the wear's desires direct the wand above the ring and say 'permutati' and the color desire. To make the ring unmovable to only the wearer allow the ring to bath in the blood for a night of full moon under its light.'_

"Permutati black" as the direction said the crystal change to pure black. "Thank Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A snow white out peck the cold glass window of isolated cabin in the middle of magical forest in southern England, the tire werewolf just woke up recovering the pervious night of full moon his pack friend still sleeping the morning away after last nights run. Opening the window to let the owl in, it flew in drop its delivery before the sleepy man, taking full advantage of the offer hospitality of food and water before sleeping on the kitchen chair waiting for its reply to fly home with.

Slowly opening the letter reading through its content with a newly made cup of coffee;

Dear Moony;

I hope the letter has and package finds you well, the package contain a newly develop potion to aid rejected werewolf like your self… May be that didn't sound right the potion help individual werewolf who reject their inner wolf to come to a certain agreement. In no way will it harm you but I hope you will keep the potion a serect not many of the ingredient are easy to come by if it gets out people will damage many herb in their combing for wealth, but if you think that few individual like your self will benefit from it I would be willing to send them to you in the future.

With Love,

Eclipse C-Potter

It had been a long night of run of pure fun. Though in the morning I always question is it worth it with the sore paws… Yep the fun out weight the sore paws every time.

I heard Moony in the kitchen my trenches body betray my plan of sneak attack the loud grumble from my stomach alerted Moony he quickly look up from the letter in his hand something was differently wrong there was no scent of usual breakfast other than that of morning coffee. Ever since visiting James a year almost two years ago Moony have refuse to be in the same room as the Potters, he never told me the reason perhaps it time to give a little push.

"Moony."

"Sirius."

Moony stood made his way to his room leaving the door open, he soon return with another envelope he handed to letting me read through the content while he started into forbidden territory of kitchen ever since that once it blew up while I was boiling water I was forbidden to be within two foot radius of the area of the house. The letter was from Eclipse with every passing second I could feel that my blood boil as my magic reacted. How could anyone do such with a child not even my so call parent can held a candle, child are always a treasured in the magical world. The letter explains Moony attitude toward the Potters can't say I disagree.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaim: don't own harry potter all right belong to j.k

Chapter 7

It wasn't everyday you been summon to the headmistress office and see her in fury that none shall wish cross her path. Faye, Laine, and I were summon to the forbidden scene from the letter that headmistress Evette handed for us to see we were draw to the conclusion of dread that we have to attend Hogwart for the year of Tri-wizard tournament.

Hogwart castle ground

Teacher and student alike of Hogwart witch craft and wizardy stood on the castle ground awaiting the guest of other school participating in the Tri-wizard tournament. The first to arrive were the school of Beauxbatons descending from the sky a trail of flying carriage. Next was school of Durmstrang their ship rise out of the water surface. Only one school participating still yet to make an appearance, as the sun set over the horizontal the three school headmaster and mistress decide to wait in the wall of the castle, after the castle ground were clear three figure made their way up to the castle. No one notice the three figures watch the whole scene on a nearby tree.

Dumbledore was enjoying the small victory that he held forcing Athena school of witches to participating in the tournament it was said that the goblet of fire held unknown power were created in Athena the secret was closely guarded. He wanted that power within his grasp for the war ahead against Voldemort. So he took a bold move to publicly invite Athena to participate hoping the head mistress would show up and win her favor, but the plan were foil when they had not show up at the appointed time now he was force to announce the school participating minus one. Before he could the door to the great hall was slam open three light color cloaked figure made their way in only similarity of the robe were the school insignia and all three were silver trim, many wand were drawn.

"My, my what a rude welcoming. Don't you think Faye, Yuzuki?"

"Haven't you heard Hogwart had falling from grace since the last headmaster die of that o fateful accident, and the new headmaster took his place."

The headmaster of Durmstrang and few other look amuse, Dumbledore was far from it. How ever the three figures bent on revenge for they were force to be here from left to right the figure begin their revenge.

"Oh gone the tradition that the founder set."

"Oh gone where the standards no longer meet."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Once the ample castle of the world, safe heaven for all those drive."

"Now this castle stood against it all."

"Oh how the castle weep went unheard.

"As her heir turn on her, plead unheard."

"Oh yes how the mighty have fallen."

"For their ancestor, look on to their heir with only gossamer of faith that shine no longer."

As the rhyme ended the student of Hogwart were some what insulted for their school yet can't deny it was true.

Dumbledore struggle to compose himself before asking, "who might you three be?"

"The old age must be catching up to you Dumbledore you force us to be here yet you don't seem to welcome our presence, perhaps we should return to Athena instead of wasting our time here instead studying." The figure on the left in light pink turn to her other two companion on the right, who nod in agreement.

Dumbledore who finally snap out of shock, "There is no need we were just shock of your appearance. May I ask where your head mistress is?"

The figure in light purple stood in the middle spoke this time. "You may."

Dumbledore was struggling to ring in his furry against three foreign students. "Then where is your head mistress?"

This time the figure on the right in light blue answer, "where else would head mistress of Athena be, but in the dinning hall of Athena dinning during this time. Surely you didn't think head mistress Evette would actually show up for such trivial game when she has works to attend to.

The tallest women in the great hall of Hogwart spoke up for the first time since the arrival of the three foreign students. "Trivial?"

"What else do you call it, the event is nothing but game, how sad it is to see such treasure is use for something so…"

"Unsightly."

"Yes."

The woman is now furious but the fury went unfazed by the directed to the three students. "What else do you call it the goblet is not use for its original purpose after it was stolen from Athena. Oh yes it has to come home with us after this year."

"You seem so sure you going to win." The head master of Durmstrang challenge.

"Your school is not the only one guarding their secret. Some fool just don't understand the value of secrecy."

Satisfy with the answer the head master of Durmstrang walk back to his meal, with the head mistress of Beauxbatons in toll. Leaving Dumbledore to announce the new arrival, less excited then before having his plane foiled. "School of Athena will be joining us in the Tri-wizard tournament this year."

The three student made their way to the Slytherin table lowering their hood cause many gasp and outrage. Gasp from those who were mesmerized by their beauty. Outrange from those who felt endanger.

But the three just converse among themselves and the near by Slytherin that wish to join in.

A.N: should this be the next story to be updated?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: a poll has set up for celebration please take time to view in the author page and vote for your choice.

Chapter 8

Eclipse/ Yuzuki POV

Faye, Laine, and I knew we drew a lot of attention to our selves but the Slytherin were too polite to public inquire our sudden declaration of war against their headmaster or laugh out loud in agreement with our little rhyme. The rhymes were exactly what Laine aim for; she was far more annoyed than Faye and I. Who wouldn't? To give up a whole year of high education in Athena to attend some tournament in a run down school run by just as disgrace old coot Dumbell, force to sit through elementary classes, there for Faye and I went along with the charade.

For the first time in many years I saw Lily and James Potter sitting in front of the great hall as teachers shower in arrogance. Their son, my shame of brother grew more like uncle Vermont and our cousin Duddly. Still boast about the scare on his forehead, while the Gryffindor around him shower his ego with attention.

Ever since we lower our hood down he been gawking at us for awhile now Faye and Laine notice too they lost their appetite, forcing themselves to keep what little meal Hogwart has to offer in their stomach. Even the standard of food has fallen so low. Meal prepare by house elves are rarely disgusting but to produce for three school of student instead of the usual number of student in Hogwart, they pick quantity over quality of food they produce on the table since they didn't acquire more house elves for the event. Can't the old coot do anything right?

During my mussing Alex Potter had made his way over from Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table stopping behind Laine and Faye. I refuse to call him my brother till his attitude become more humble. The whole Slytherin table tense, the student of Durmstrang also seems to notice the advance and stiffen it was no secret that Durmstrang practice dark art the specific about the its teaching stays within their wall a close guarded secret. Few week ago the boy who live make no effort to hide his dislike of the school in public voicing out his opinion against the school with venom, turning the public mass of Europe who has no relation to Durmstrang and dark ties against Durmstrang the comment in the Daily Prophet earn him bounty on the head in the black market not that he didn't have one to begin with but the price rose by four million gallon quite a feat to band together so many dark wizard and witches in a mere sentence.

"This company is unfit for one so faire." The brat Potter had bend behind Laine one arm circle around her shoulder the other stoking her pale blond hair.

While Faye seem amuse I was anything but I don't want to lose what little dinner I ate. Thank Merlin I knew where the kitchen is located from the story of the Madras that I listen to from Moony. "Potter let go of Laine right now and keep your limbs to your self, we won't be responsible if you lose it. Laine is an engage woman it would be within her right to demand retribution no matter who you are."

The whole hall silently watching the exchange ever since the Potter brat made his way across the hall.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I'm the boy who live! What I want I get." Turning to me finally able to detach his eyes from Laine who look like she is about to lose her self control from the arm still around her invading her personal space. "You don't look so bad your self, care to join my company?"

That was disturbing on so many levels even if I cut my tie from him as my brother it still disturbing to hear such thing from someone who shares the same blood. A chill ran through my spine, unable to hide the disgust.

The smirk on the brat face's seemed to misinterpret. Laine finally had enough she twisted the brat's arm and flip him onto the cold floor. Before sipping the flask of wine that Faye handed her to calm her.

Not long the entire Hogwart faculty except one in black just look amuse and continue his drinking from the goblet in front of him made their way over.

Dumbell face look enrage, seem to demand retribution. "What is the meaning of this? Attacking on our student, I don't know how things are run in Athena but you will not harm my student within my wall."

This time Faye was the one enrage. "Of course you don't know how things are run in Athena, your view point is limited as your intelligent. Of all of the boast you make about Hogwart and its teaching you seem to forgot to teach the most important thing. Does the word 'MANNER' not exist in your vocabulary? Of course it doesn't since that brat," pointing at the boy who live unconscious on the floor from the flip; "is ill manner as you are. Yuzuki warn him that Laine is promise to another yet he still continues with his shameful act."

Lily and James Potter didn't seem to take well to the comment that about their son being ill manner. "What do you know about manner, she looks barely what fourteen, yet she shamefully announce of her engagement before of age! What heresy did she commit?"

"I see fault can't be blame to the child since their parent can't provide anything better, since one can't chose who their born to." Faye turns to me "Yuzuki make sure I send a apology to the brat later would you." The whole Slytherin table look like Christmas came early, the student of Durmstrang was no better barley contain their laughter some shoulder were turn shaking. "Ill manner and ill knowledge; the ruin on Laine's arms are proof that she is promise to god. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang show no surprise of the knowledge only few in Hogwart seem to know of the ruin meaning You graduated from Hogwart among top of your years one has to wonder how did you pass?" Many owls would be working over time tonight.

The whole Hogwart was speechless after the public humiliation Beauxbatons can't denied that they agree. Durmstrang were beaming in ecstasy not willing to help one that condemned them just a short while ago. And Hogwart especially Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor were enrage to see that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang receive better education than they were limited to choose from. The owls defiantly going over time tonight many Ravenclaw already begin to write their letters home on the dinning table.

Out rage Dumbell announce that the champion will be chosen from the name that were submitted by to the goblet to represent each school on October 31, drawing the age line before strutting with what pride and ego he has left with the rest of the Hogwart staff.

Beauxbatons file out with grace to their carriage out side to turn in for the night. Durmstrang left next with welcome to their ship at any time and assistance shall it ever be need it, gratitude for standing up for them when many didn't.

The Slytherin offer Faye, Laine, and I shelter for the night. We wisely accept the Slytherin's offer and follow them back to Slytherin's dorm in the dungeon, the castle expanded and set up a large room for us. The three king size four poster beds furnish with emerald silk sheeted located against three side of the wall, next to each bed were a night stand the wooden closet were not far away, a chest were set at the end of each bed. We turn in for the night satisfies with our work for the day, looking forward to the Howler that the Hogwart staff would receive tomorrow.

That night many student of Hogwart sent letters home before they turn in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This will be the last upload for any of the story for a while need to catch up with home work

Chapter 9

As expected many owl flew into the great hall the following morning after the appearance of the foreign student that are competing in the Tri-Wizard tournament the day before. The mail that many of the owl carry into the Hogwarts great hall were not normal mail in a normal envelope, the mail that many owl carry are bright red howlers the infamous mail that deliver the enrage words of the sender to the receiver. Un-fortunately for the headmaster of Hogwart witch craft and wizardy most of the howlers deliver that day were intended for him. One after another owls line up dropping the letter they carry for their fateful owner before him before he can take action the first letter begin its message. Needless to say when words reach to the three common rooms, carriage, and ships many students rush their way watch the show; the Slytherin's woke early that morning already watching their prejudice headmaster dilemma.

The Daily Profits were also delivered among the chaos. The headline on the front page is highlighted and bold message clearly stands out: **British Ministry standard too low for parents liking!**

_This early morning the British Ministry are swarm with angry parent wands were ready to hex the minister for his incompetence when over seeing our precious magical children's education. According to Lucius Malfoy the Governor of Hogwart has been trying to change current esteem headmaster Albus Dumbledore who fights tooth and nail hailing the education or lack of education system in Hogwart every year. Looking into the history of Hogwart class offer elective outside of the five core classes in the last century the choice were limited to three after Albus Dumbledore becomes the headmaster when he took over the position, instead of the twenty require elective should be offer when Hogwart was establish stated in the Hogwart charter. _

_For more detail continue on page two printed with un-edit letter_

_A muggle born witch of Hogwart has sent a letter of her point of view encloses below. _

_When I receive my Hogwart letter in my eleventh year of June I was enlighten I was a witch. A Hogwart professor came and patiently answers all question my parent and I ask. One specific question was that 'Is Hogwart the best magical school in the world as the acceptance letter claim it be?' The stern professor reply was 'YES.' So naturally I accepted to attend to Hogwart in belief that it offer the best magical education. _

_Imagine my surprise yesterday when I finds out that Hogwart is not only not the best school in the world to provide magical education but also not even within the top five or ten rank school when I research a self update list of school and rank in the magical world. For the amount my parents are paying for my education in Hogwart I do not believe it is worth it, two hundred gallon per year in Hogwart its currency in muggle amount could afford me best education in the muggle world for two years. I do not believe I will be returning to Hogwart next year if it does not offer more, or refund its robbery. _

_A full investigation has been launch to the ware about of the money that muggle born pay for their education system in Hogwart since the require amount is only twenty gallons per year._

_Albus Dumbledore and the Minster of Magic along with the full wizgromot have offered no public comment at this time._

Stunned was the only word that could describe the feeling of most Hogwart student the pureblood knew how much the education is in Hogwart couldn't believe the action against the muggle born, but the muggle born who found out they were pilfer so openly except not in small amount were stunned beyond belief. The foreign students were equally stunned of the British and Hogwart affair of openly crime, but out of curtsy they keep their comment to themselves.

The two foreign head master and mistress seem to know what pass the mind of their student so they lead them out of the hall for a discussion. As for the three lone students they just watch the chaos broke out. The Hogwart staff had long sneak out of the hall during the stunning news deliver by the daily profit, leaving a hated caretaker and his hated cat to deliver the news that the class were cancel for the day.

While chaos and outrage fill through the great hall of Hogwart the escape staff now begun its meeting in the headmasters office. Only no one knows which problem to address first. Surprisingly the silence was broken by the head of Hupplepuff house the normally icon of pacific, "What is the meaning of this two hundred gallon per year for muggle born student to receive their require education? Why don't you just waltz in to Gringotts and steal from the bank!"

"Now now professor Sprout," Dumbledore in a reproachful manner "Voldemort is not gone as you may believe and the second war will begin funding has to come from somewhere."

"So you decide to take advantage of muggle born ignorance! Spoke one out rage charm professor who is normally happy.

The three head of the house spoke their volume since each of the three houses has many muggle born house under their care. The student intuition were all handle by the head master along with the scholarship and grant that are rarely offer anymore. The only house that doesn't have to worry about this problem were the Slytherin's being label dark doesn't welcome many muggle born or any at all, since whole house are consists of half blood and pure blood Albus Dumbledore can't pull any trick even if there was a muggle born in Slytherin the Slytherin look after their own. So the potion professor head of the Slytherin house Severus Snap just watch the so call icon of light head master Albus Dumbledore fend off three normally strict, fair, and happy now enrage professor along with the rest of the staff who were out rage.

Two hours later Dumbledore finally agree to return the funding to the muggle born student that he stole from, as well as make a public apologies. Needless to say he was not happy far from it his normally twinkling blue eyes spoke volume of his anger.

Snape POV

It was a good day after seeing the annoying old fool beat at his own game; finally some justice that still survive in the world. "Potion Master Severus Snap." A voice cut through my mussing looking toward its source the figure emerge from the shadow its odd that I didn't sense her presence before.

"You are one of the foreign students from Athena."

"Yuzuki Casablanca nice to meet you."

She used the formal greeting of vampire with both arms behind her back. Casablanca why does that sounds so familiar? Is she related to Zane?

"I suspected that it was Sire's idea to have the ring commission to be shiny and eye catching. Now I know it was his idea. I trust that the ring serve its purpose."

"You the one that made the ring?" Indicating the ring on my right hand, "perhaps it's better for a change of scene."

"Of course."

I lead her to my office in the dungeon next to my private potion lab. I hope that the twist and turn will prevent her from future visit, only Slytherin and member of staff know where it's located and I prefer to keep it that way.

"Don't worry about secrecy I already know where your office is located it, a little snake told me."

She better not be one of the mind reader that the Casablanca line often have. When I find out which Slytherin slip he or she is going to be scribing caldron till the end of the year every night.

"I'm not a mind reader."

"I beg the differ." I have not intent to say that out loud.

"I just have that effect on people."

I held the portrait door for her after silently whispering the password. Some how she seem to already know about the password, the snake hiss when she enter, she laugh quietly it vex me that she seem to understand. Hopefully she just recall something funny, the memory of the Dark Lord constant conversation with his snake before he throws curse around still engrave in my memory.

A house elf bought in tea and cookies before we were seated, and it wasn't the regular black tea that they know to deliver when ever I have guest. Instead they brought in weak green tea but it tasted different than any other green tea I have ever drank at least it taste pleasant.

"I prefer drinking green tea so I gave the house elf my own blend this morning, hope you don't mind."

Now that she mentions it I didn't mind the taste was pleasant and relaxing but there was no trace of calming drought in it, or that I could smell. "You said that it was your sire's idea for it to be shiny when I first received."

"Yes, I thought it was odd that any member of Snap clan would want something eye catching."

I'm going to pay Zane back when I get my hand on him. "In that case I need to thank you for the spell. Are you Zane's daughter?"

"Your welcome, and yes I am Zane's daughter."

"Is there a specific reason other than the ring that you want to speak to me about?"

"Yes there is what happened in the staff meeting?"

"How did you…?" The Casablanca clan always pulls something similar do they seers blood in they're line too. It took a lot of bribery to have Zane admit that he is a mind reader and it's strong in they're line.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Snape POV

"No I don't have any seer blood in me; if there is, I do not have the gift for it. I can't see that anyone one on the Hogwart teaching staff with moral would not question the old goat after what is written in the Daily Prophet this morning. I image it would be quite interesting an interesting sight so I have to ask."

"It was quite a spectacular sight to see that old coot put in his place."

"Ahha, I wish I could of have seen it, perhaps another time. The next business is the ring that is on your finger now," the men tense fully expected that the ring be return noticing this he was quickly reassure that is not the case. "The thing is that ring is one of my earlier works it doesn't have as much protective spell as my current work, I was wondering if you will let me modify it slightly?"

"Is all Casablanca perfectionists?"

"I was told that it runs in the family."

"Here." Without much protest he remove the ring from his finger handing it over to its creator, as soon as the ring came off his finger his human appearance revert back to its vampire characteristic.

"Thank you."

He was surprise by the level of spell that the Zane's daughter begins to cast; many of the patterns that she was waving with her elegant wand were unfamiliar. The few that he recognizes were quite high level ancient art. When her wand movement and chant finally stop he doubt that there would be anything else to add to it in the future, the amount of incantation she use to cast the spell on the ring likely rival that of Hogwart's ward.

"Here you go, I hope it serve you well."

"More than you can realize child."

"I have been told that before quite a few times, I have to go there is some business I have to attend to, it was nice to meet you Lord Snape."

I rise with her to walk her to the door, "the pleasure was mine child." As the door close silently behind her I review our short conversation, she was much more than she seem. The way Zane describe her talents didn't do her justice, her brilliance have yet to shine completely as there seem to be a certain past that clouds it. Such a shame, he is willing to do anything to aid her just to see the moment when she truly shines.

Eclipse/ Yuzuki POV

The conversation with Lord Snape was enlightening, it never cease to amaze me how childish my sire is, I still can't believe that he try to force a Snape to wear shiny object. Looking over the last of the paper work once again I finally deems it ready for the preparations to finally begin.

About two years ago I had return briefly to visit my family while I was taking care of some school business. During my errands I stumble across a magical child who became an orphan through the harshness of war. The child was malnourish and beaten by the care taker of the muggle orphanage for their uncontrollable magical discharge. Unable to leave the child alone in such environment I made several inquire regarding to magical orphanage like most part of the world have several similar establishment, imagine my surprise when I found out the foolish British ministry doesn't have one. What's more is that when magical orphan reach the age when they have to attend to school they became a ward of the school they attend mostly Hogwart, but still each year they have to be send back to the orphanage during the summer defenseless.

It was then that I begun to plans for establishing an magical orphanage here, of course the child then couldn't return with me to school, nor was I able to take him as my ward due to my age, I arrange the child to be adopted by one of my former friend from school that had graduated several year before I did who has fondness for children.

The project was quite complicated, but luckily the British ministry isn't very avid in looking after underage magical children so long as they don't perform magic before a muggle, its something I was thankful for and at the same time infuriate me to no end. The project cost me a large sum since I have to start from scratch as there is no establishment magical or muggle wise that suit the purpose, a year ago I had meet with several muggle contractor to begin construction of the building I want, I wanted no magic in play as long as possible and paper trail at that moment was not welcome.

During those few months were the most stressful months of my short life, I had refused to ask my sire for the financial assistance since I wasn't sure how he would take it and it felt like it was something that I had to do myself, seeing the similarity. In the beginning I had worry that I might not have the financial means of completing the project since I was quite specific on meeting child of various ages of needs.

So I had taken quite a few risk using the money in my vault earned doing odd jobs for schools I open several business under an alias. Luckily the business were successful both muggle and magical, now that she has several stable financial funding for the orphanage I finally finalize the last of the plans. The building itself were completed two months prior, and over the months the active body house elf's that were acquire for the orphanage have been furnishing it lavishly with comfort in mind. Tomorrow I will be raising the last of the wards when the last of the material arrive. Luckily the friends I made over the year were more than happy to help, they have been going to every orphanage in England to pick up the occupants, and casting a certain spell I recently complete that will record any new magical children stepping through the orphanage again in a self updating log lock within the safe of the orphanage.

Finally everything is coming together, soon I can finally truly relax after all of the stress I went through, but everything will be worth it. There will be fewer children with eyes similar to her, they will have a chance to be a child, and hopefully they will at least feel safe enough call it home a home they wish to return to.

Sorry for the delay in update no I'm not abandoning any of my stories is just that I haven't decide on the update pattern, if you would so kindly take a few second to vote. Thank you to those that comment. And yes I know my grammar, spelling, etc is bad I try to edit much as possible but most of my English teacher never properly explain the rules so… I try to revise it much as possible and it took me quite a while. Anyway thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On the night of October 31, the night of the hollows the Tri- Wizard tournament champion was announce. It was decided before hand that Laine was to compete to extract her revenge against the Potter brat. Since none of us would put it pass Dumbledore to use this tournament to promote the boy who lives image.

So I skip the ceremony and travel to the new orphanage that I have recently established. The occupants have move in three weeks ago relocated from the muggle orphanage all around Britain. The manor is now teeming with life from infancy to teens, children of all age now occupies the manor is now far more relax than before. No one have to hide their magical ancestry, they were allow to practice magic freely, to those who were not accepted to Hogwart small class were establish to teach those who wish to learn; those who were taught to fear magic by the degrading muggles is going through therapy and muggle class in the muggle school near by.

Sadly not all damage can be cure.

As of now I support about forty children, most of them are my age since they lost their parent to the last war. A few younger lost their parent to natural cause with no other relative left also due to the last war. Just last week I spent the whole week in Gringotts to deal with the inheritance of my new wards, of course I have to review all of the information with them. It was then I decided to hire someone to teach them about wizarding politics, after repeating various information to them it gets a bit annoying. Now most of my wards from age ten and up are aware of their political inheritance and statues, a few even hold an seat in the Wizengamot that I'm now become in charge of till they're of age or wish to claim them, its those aspect of education I have to look over personally on a weekly bases. Other than that the education of the manor seem to be stable at the moment, most of which are content and decide to remain and study in the provided class or on their own under weekly report; with the exception of three who wish to attend to Hogwart next year to study.

As soon I as I step through the manor door I was greeted by an festive sight, most of the children are celebrating today the muggle way with sweets along side their meal as well as silly clothes. But tonight I along with the other will introduce them the wizarding custom the ritual to contact the dead. We had decided to prepare the back yard for this, the house elves have ready the place nicely the food prepare was in perfect detail.

After dinner all of the manor residents have been gather to the back yard, most were excited for a chance to be able to contact their family on the other side of the veil. As they have taught the day before they toss their sacrifice into the bond fire, and light their candle with the flame. With practice the ritual words fell out of the mouth of the gather, gently each set their candle down watching the flame burn. It was a private moment for each witch and wizard. It was the only moment when the moon is of the highest would one be able to communicated with the dead on the night of the hollow.

I have never chooses to complete this pious ritual, the only one I was truly attach to was my grandma Potter-Black. She had always treated Alex and I equally, she, like all from the Black family had value her family highly, and had instill that value to me. I could never bring myself to meet her again when I turn away from my family.

Watching the flame died to dull ember I turn away to return to Hogwart turning in for the night.

The next morning I made my way back to the manor, cursing myself for forgetting to do this the pervious night. As expected everyone was in the dinning room helping themselves to breakfast, at my entrance everyone greeted me and was curious of my presence since it was no secrets that I was still a student on certain day it's a must that I attend to my school matters and today was one of such days. But it didn't matter I have wanted to give them the gifts last night unfortunate I have forgotten.

"Good morning Eclipse I thought you wouldn't be back till the end of the week."

"I just remember something I forgot last night when I woke up. Here," I pull my small purse modify with an space expansion charm to hold all of my presence to view and summon all from the bag deliver to their respected owners, "these are enchanted object that can only remove by yourself, of your own free will. As long as you have them on in times of danger you will be transported here directly. They also have vast amount of protective charm on them that will protect you to a certain point, they're very difficult to make so take extremely good care of them."

Unexpectedly Irene pulls me away, "Eclipse you did something unnecessary again. You have already given me so much."

"Just accepted Irene I trust you to watch and protect the children but, this is something I just want them to have. You and I know what its like to not have a true home; I want the children to call this their home. Please just accepted, like the ones the others have this will help you monitor the children's health."

"Fine," I saw the acceptance in her eyes "thank you Eclipse..."

"I have bound the monitor spell with the book, shall anything happen the book will let you know and warn you through the necklace."

"Thank you."

I receive various form of gratitude before I left the manor; I decided to make a stop in my favorite place before returning to Hogwart. Selene greeted me with her warm affection like many times before, and I warmly welcomed it. As a child I realize I would never be a part of the Potter family, all of the punishment, the pain, I had once foolishly thought that was what a family was till I meet Selene.

She had just run away from the wizard who had bred her specifically for potion ingredient harvest. When I came across them in the woods I had plan to take my own life to escape the agony of my so call family, I never knew what made me take action to protect Selene but I just did. I had killed that man without a feel of remorse with the forbidden magic that I had secretly study to distract me from my family. Then when I caught Selene yet to be harmful gaze the time around us had stop, she had came to me giving showering me with her gratitude. I held her long after that as I cried, weeping at the cruelty of man kind, so similar, the situation was so similar to mine. We found something with in each other, were inseparable after that, except for the rare times I return to the Potter house hold for the necessity. Selene became my familiar not long after.

We often secretly travel whenever I could before I meet Zane. During one of those travel I meet Irene who had been cast away by her own muggle family for her accidental magic display one too many time. She had been twelve then, should of have been in Hogwart but after Dumbell set of standard to only accept student of certain power level she never received an magical education to better control her power. Despite the age difference of seven years she had allow me to look after her and teach her the way of magic, while continuing her muggle education on her own after some falsified paper work and memory charm.

It was sad that man kind both muggle and magic would ostracize their own kin for their difference. So many others like me without a place they could call home, for long time I hope something could have been done, for someone to see. I waited and waited till Zane found me and saved me from the world and my own self.

While I wallop in self pity the world still go revolve around the sun, children are still in harms way, the time I lost couldn't be return. Where I could have had made a difference I didn't. The manor is my second chance to recite my mistake, just as it's an second chance for many other. I will do everything in my power to protect that, even if it's but a moment longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I made my way through the halls of Hogwart more students were milling about than usual, apparently class have been cancel till future notice since the Headmaster and the Board of education have been discussing solution to prevent the utter destruction of Hogwart's reputation. Though luckily the Tri Wizard tournament is still continuing, since the schools have come so far for the event after the arduous task of rearranging their schedule, plus the British ministry is trying to salvage their reputation.

When I arrive to the dining hall there were only a few students who are awake this early. Faye and Laine were one of the few. "Morning ladies, so who are the ones competing?"

Faye who is the ever morning person took no time to answer, "Delacour, Krum, Diggory, Potter, and myself as we have agreed."

"Why are there two Hogwart Champion?"

"Apparently someone put the kids name in, he seem smug about the whole thing. I think he is caught up on the eternal glory thing."

"Wonder if the kid knows the danger that comes with the task that champion have to face?" While Faye is a morning person, Laine is the exact opposite. Yet the two have been friends since they were toddlers.

"Not likely but I wonder what the prophet will say when they gets the wind of this story?"  
"Don't know. Don't care. Pass the coffee."

AN: Sorry for the late update, and short chapter but new story will be up for compensation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The First Task

Of all the incompetents that work on this island magical ministry, I have never thought that their intelligences would fall so low. The reason that the Tri-Wizard's tournament stop was because there were far too many death counts with the champions, apparently the magical official is keen on keep up the tradition of death rate by arranging vicious dragon as the first task. It wasn't hard too guest that the other champion have known from their reactions recently, not to be left behind on the advantage despite our superior achievement I clued Faye in after if found out about the dragon through the means of resident snakes that are around the area.

Unlike the other champions who also have prior knowledge in the task and have time to search for a solution that fit them to move against the dragons they did not leave unscratched unlike Faye. Faye comes second to none in the field of magical creatures, its why that she is one of the Valkyrie of Athena. The other school never stood a chance, cheating or not. Faye's performance was undeniably spectacular, winning her the best score among the champions. This puts us in a very compromising situation with the rest of the student bodies.

Especially, when the formal occasion of the Yule ball dance was announced; high and low, we hide. This was even worse than when we were in Athena, the rest of the student bodies may have respected us to an unhealthy degree, but at least they respect our privacy in our room. Here, we don't even have that. Despite the heavy and dangerous wards that we had place on our doors. They persist us even there in all hours of the day.

The only solution we had is to divided hide, I took shelter in the most feared professor's offices. Luckily, no brave soul had yet to venture in here to look for me yet.

In exchange, for shelters potion master Snape and I often debate on the subjects of potions, and dark arts. I don't have to deal with the miserable student bodies; he doesn't have to deal with the miserable student body's less than presentable assignments. Our debates usually end when one of us loses our temper and we start a duel that the outcomes is often unfound. Strangely, I still enjoy the company.

The days pass much by the same until the Yule Ball. Faye, Laine, and I decided to attend as per requirement of the champion. Then we decide to slip away in order to return to Athena, to honor the ritual that has long established to protect our school.

As Yule draws closer we were more excited than ever, the tradition that Athena honors is the most scared piece of magic that one can ever hope to behold. Unfortunately, our excitement was misinterpreted by the rest of the student bodies that seems to think that we are excited by the prospect of the Yule Ball. Dodging almost 99 percent of witches and wizards has become full time occupation. We are not even safe in the sanctuary of our own room that we had warded, as we had notified by Hogwart house elves that students have been camping in front of our door. We didn't dare to return for doing bodily harm to those who drove us from our refuge from this madness.

We were doing well in our escape till we were cornered, corner by one menace name Alexander Henry Potter. Just by his smug smile that he had corner us by him and his groupies is almost enough to set us off in a rage of barrage cursing. We looked at each other in resignation to put up with hearing him out, none of use made any notation of keeping our spells in check shall they be needed.

For half an hour we tired, we had really tried, but even deities has their limits. We listened, and listened to the menace listing the cons of _ANYONE_ of us going to the party as his escort, that would contribute to the fame of each other. Or school unity. The prolong list has chipped away our years of proudly built patients, as soon as he had seen that his persuasion was not working he had signal his friends to cast a _very_ intricate compulsion charm that no one in his age should of have known about as it had fallen out of favor 150 years ago as the risk to exposing the risker was too high, it wasn't listed as dark art since no one sane enough would cast it. The compulsion charm's objective was to very lascivious suggested to us to act was disgusting as soon as we partially let their intention slip slightly into our mind barriers.

I was only intended to stun them all before handing them public and denounce them in front of the school during dinner. However, Laine being who she is cursed them heavily and viciously that only Faye and I together were able to stop her. I was left to modify their memory a bit, not to the extended that Laine actually curse them, I also had to heal them to correspond to the story I implanted in their head. It was troublesome, but when dinner came, the faces of speechless and mortify Dumbel was all worth it.

Somewhat patiently we waited till majority of the students, and all of the staff including the foreign professor was seated in the great hall before we extravagantly enter. Hogwart seems like she had wanted to help, her enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall flash to a raging thunderstorm as all attentions directed to us and the luggage floating behind us. All in its bloody glory.

"Dumble… I'm mean Headmaster of Hogwart one too many name Dumbledore, we demand that you will severally punish these students behind us for their attempted deeds. Most of us, especially one such as your-self knows just how dangerous it is to attempted to cast _The Spell of Forbidden Bind_, the consequences is far greater shall the spell was cast correctly." Laine for all her anger earlier is consider quite calm right now. I almost, _almost_ feel sorry for Dumbel. Who am I kidding I don't feel at least bit sorry? In fact I feel like adding a bit of fuel to this.

"Professor Dumbel for a school light as you proclaim Hogwart to be, that your student seems to know such as spell, and has the knowledge to cast it quite completely. Is perhaps Hogwart not as light as you teaching to be?" If he says no then he would claim Potter was influence by his muggle born friends. If he says yes then he is digging to his grave quicker.

Everyone held their breath waiting for Dumbel's answer. Dumbel was internally conflicted to the option I limited to him if his eyes were anything to go by.

"That is quite a proclamation to make; a reputable school such as Hogwart is much more open in their teaching than an obscure school such as Athena. Perhaps, you and your friends had mistaken Mr. Potter and his friend's intentions? In any case injuring students of Hogwart within her wall is quite a crim."

Well I'd never take Dumbel to be so reckless to publicly challenge Athena, especially not after the last fiasco. "So what he had attempted to do to us is not consider a crime despite _your _laws claims it otherwise two centuries ago. Are you saying that you have the power that equal to those of living ruling bodies of your wizarding court to make that decisions that our clam is false? Or are you saying that Mr. Potter is above the laws that govern our decimating world?" Now what are you going to do?

If you had just publicly punished your golden boy I may have let you escape, but your challenge to my words and the abilities of my sisters and I. There is no where you can escape that I won't take some form of revenge.

If you won't hand Potter over for punishment then you are insinuating that your power is greater than your wizarding court. If you shelter and tries to sweep this under the carpet then you are insinuating that both you and the menace is above the law. Either way, children's of the pureblood family will be hearing this by the end of tonight. None of the head of family will be please by Dumbel, even if the grave his been digging is but inches deep compare to the one I'm planning on making him dig. Even Hogwart is on our side this time, denying Dumbel control of the ward for owl carriers.

Finally he relented, showing his defeat position. Not much of a show on his appearances, but if you look closely you can see it. Within the hour aurora knocks on the doors of Hogwart's Great Hall. We publicly submitted a piece of memory each detailing the incident. We will be further notify of our summoning for trial in full wizarding court as the crime committed demands it so by Dorado Black Minster of Britain 1746 when he pass the law that black listed _The Spell of Forbidden Bind_.

Now with the distractions of such magnitude, we were able to slip way quite easily to return to Athena after the opening of the Yuel Ball. To which we wore our school uniform to for a quick escape. Faye danced quite gracefully with Laine as sisters would, and as a good sister we made a magnificent escape.

Retreating to Athena scared ground. All pervious students who are alive and able will always return on this day to celebrate with their sisters, aluminums and us Valkyries are bound by our magic to attend in our health.

Unlike, any other magic schools Athena's Yule tradition was set by the Goddess Athena herself, and had been passed down and upheld since the school was established. The tradition was one of the most guarded secret of the school. Valkyries from the pass and present stood around the core of our school from the top ring to the floor, encircling the core of schools power. Symbolizing the life we lay down to protect, Valkyries will be the first and last to fall for Athena shall any mortal decided to seek to claims its power and beauty. Former and current students of the school stood symbolically around members of the Valkyries landing their support in magic and gratitude for the life they lay down to protect what is precious to all of them.

We stood guiding our voice and magic to encase the core of Athena, our home. Adding our magic's to the core that lends its support to those of us in times of needs. We prayed for the safety of our school and student and thanking our goddess for watching over us. For hours the magic dance around us, encasing us in its warmth, letting us know that our appreciation was heard.

AN: Sorry for the delay, as a college student money is the driving forces that determins our free time. I'll try to upload as much as I can. Leave comments, if interested the new story I been working on has been uploaded. If you can please comply to request within the story. Thank you so much


End file.
